Modification of proteins with polyethylene glycol (“PEGylation”) has the potential to increase residence time and reduce immunogenicity in vivo. For example, Knauf et al., J. Biol. Chem., 263: 15064-15070 (1988) reported a study of the pharmacodynamic behavior in rats of various polyoxylated glycerol and polyethylene glycol modified species of interleukin-2. Despite the known advantage of PEGylation, PEGylated proteins have not been widely exploited for clinical applications. In the case of antibody fragments, PEGylation has not been shown to extend serum half-life to useful levels. Delgado et al., Br. J. Cancer, 73: 175-182 (1996), Kitamura et al., Cancer Res., 51: 4310-4315 (1991), Kitamura et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm, 171: 1387-1394 (1990), and Pedley et al., Br. J. Cancer, 70: 1126-1130 (1994) reported studies characterizing blood clearance and tissue uptake of certain anti-tumor antigen antibodies or antibody fragments derivatized with low molecular weight (5 kD) PEG. Zapata et al., FASEB J., 9: A1479 (1995) reported that low molecular weight (5 or 10 kD) PEG attached to a sulfhydryl group in the hinge region of a Fab′ fragment reduced clearance compared to the parental Fab′ molecule.
It is now well established that angiogenesis is implicated in the pathogenesis of a variety of disorders. These include solid tumors, intraocular neovascular syndromes such as proliferative retinopathies or age-related macular degeneration (AMD), rheumatoid arthritis, and psoriasis (Folkman et al. J. Biol. Chem. 267:10931-10934 (1992); Klagsbrun et al. Annu. Rev. Physiol. 53:217-239 (1991); and Garner A, Vascular diseases. In: Pathobiology of ocular disease. A dynamic approach. Garner A, Klintworth G K, Eds. 2nd Edition Marcel Dekker, N.Y., pp 1625-1710 (1994)). In the case of solid tumors, the neovascularization allows the tumor cells to acquire a growth advantage and proliferative autonomy compared to the normal cells. Accordingly, a correlation has been observed between density of microvessels in tumor sections and patient survival in breast cancer as well as in several other tumors (Weidner et al. N Engl J Med 324:1-6 (1991); Horak et al. Lancet 340:1120-1124 (1992); and Macchiarini et al. Lancet 340:145-146 (1992)).
Work done over the last several years has established the key role of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) in the regulation of normal and abnormal angiogenesis (Ferrara et al. Endocr. Rev. 18:4-25 (1997)). The finding that the loss of even a single VEGF allele results in embryonic lethality points to an irreplaceable role played by this factor in the development and differentiation of the vascular system (Ferrara et al.). Furthermore, VEGF has been shown to be a key mediator of neovascularization associated with tumors and intraocular disorders (Ferrara et al.). The VEGF mRNA is overexpressed by the majority of human tumors examined (Berkman et al. J Clin Invest 91:153-159 (1993); Brown et al. Human Pathol. 26:86-91 (1995); Brown et al. Cancer Res. 53:4727-4735 (1993); Mattern et al. Brit. J. Cancer. 73:931-934 (1996); and Dvorak et al. Am J. Pathol. 146:1029-1039 (1995)). Also, the concentration of VEGF in eye fluids are highly correlated to the presence of active proliferation of blood vessels in patients with diabetic and other ischemia-related retinopathies (Aiello et al. N Engl. J. Med. 331:1480-1487 (1994)). Furthermore, recent studies have demonstrated the localization of VEGF in choroidal neovascular membranes in patients affected by AMD (Lopez et al. Invest. Ophtalmo. Vis. Sci. 37:855-868 (1996)). Anti-VEGF neutralizing antibodies suppress the growth of a variety of human tumor cell lines in nude mice (Kim et al. Nature 362:841-844 (1993); Warren et al. J. Clin. Invest. 95:1789-1797 (1995); Borgström et al. Cancer Res. 56:4032-4039 (1996); and Melnyk et al. Cancer Res. 56:921-924 (1996)) and also inhibit intraocular angiogenesis in models of ischemic retinal disorders (Adamis et al. Arch. Ophthalmol. 114:66-71 (1996)). Therefore, anti-VEGF monoclonal antibodies or other inhibitors of VEGF action are promising candidates for the treatment of solid tumors and various intraocular neovascular disorders.
Proto-oncogenes that encode growth factors and growth factor receptors have been identified to play important roles in the pathogenesis of various human malignancies, including breast cancer. It has been found that the human erbB2 gene (also known as HER2, or c-erbB-2), which encodes a 185-kd transmembrane glycoprotein receptor (p185HER2) related to the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), is overexpressed in about 25% to 30% of human breast cancer (Slamon et al., Science 235:177-182 [1987]; Slamon et al., Science 244:707-712 [1989]).
Several lines of evidence support a direct role for ErbB2 in the pathogenesis and clinical aggressiveness of ErbB2-overexpressing tumors. The introduction of ErbB2 into non-neoplastic cells has been shown to cause their malignant transformation (Hudziak et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:7159-7163 [1987]; DiFiore et al., Science 237:78-182 [1987]). Transgenic mice that express HER2 were found to develop mammary tumors (Guy et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:10578-10582 [1992]).
Antibodies directed against human erbB2 protein products and proteins encoded by the rat equivalent of the erbB2 gene (neu) have been described. Drebin et al., Cell 41:695-706 (1985) refer to an IgG2a monoclonal antibody which is directed against the rat neu gene product. This antibody called 7.16.4 causes down-modulation of cell surface p185 expression on B104-1-1 cells (NIH-3T3 cells transfected with the neu protooncogene) and inhibits colony formation of these cells. In Drebin et al. PNAS (USA) 83:9129-9133 (1986), the 7.16.4 antibody was shown to inhibit the tumorigenic growth of neu-transformed NIH-3T3 cells as well as rat neuroblastoma cells (from which the neu oncogene was initially isolated) implanted into nude mice. Drebin et al. in Oncogene 2:387-394 (1988) discuss the production of a panel of antibodies against the rat neu gene product. All of the antibodies were found to exert a cytostatic effect on the growth of neu-transformed cells suspended in soft agar. Antibodies of the IgM, IgG2a and IgG2b isotypes were able to mediate significant in vitro lysis of neu-transformed cells in the presence of complement, whereas none of the antibodies were able to mediate high levels of antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) of the neu-transformed cells. Drebin et al. Oncogene 2:273-277 (1988) report that mixtures of antibodies reactive with two distinct regions on the p185 molecule result in synergistic anti-tumor effects on neu-transformed NIH-3T3 cells implanted into nude mice. Biological effects of anti-neu antibodies are reviewed in Myers et al., Meth. Enzym. 198:277-290 (1991). See also WO94/22478 published Oct. 13, 1994.
Hudziak et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 9(3):1165-1172 (1989) describe the generation of a panel of anti-ErbB2 antibodies which were characterized using the human breast tumor cell line SKBR3. Relative cell proliferation of the SKBR3 cells following exposure to the antibodies was determined by crystal violet staining of the monolayers after 72 hours. Using this assay, maximum inhibition was obtained with the antibody called 4D5 which inhibited cellular proliferation by 56%. Other antibodies in the panel, including 7C2 and 7F3, reduced cellular proliferation to a lesser extent in this assay. Hudziak et al. conclude that the effect of the 4D5 antibody on SKBR3 cells was cytostatic rather than cytotoxic, since SKBR3 cells resumed growth at a nearly normal rate following removal of the antibody from the medium. The antibody 4D5 was further found to sensitize p185erbB2-overexpressing breast tumor cell lines to the cytotoxic effects of TNF-. See also WO89/06692 published Jul. 27, 1989. The anti-ErbB2 antibodies discussed in Hudziak et al. are further characterized in Fendly et al. Cancer Research 50:1550-1558 (1990); Kotts et al. In Vitro 26(3):59A (1990); Sarup et al. Growth Regulation 1:72-82 (1991); Shepard et al. J. Clin. Immunol. 11(3):117-127 (1991); Kumar et al. Mol. Cell. Biol. 11(2):979-986 (1991); Lewis et al. Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 37:255-263 (1993); Pietras et al. Oncogene 9:1829-1838 (1994); Vitetta et al. Cancer Research 54:5301-5309 (1994); Sliwkowski et al. J. Biol. Chem. 269(20):14661-14665 (1994); Scott et al. J. Biol. Chem. 266:14300-5 (1991); and D'souza et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 91:7202-7206 (1994).
Tagliabue et al. Int. J. Cancer 47:933-937 (1991) describe two antibodies which were selected for their reactivity on the lung adenocarcinoma cell line (Calu-3) which overexpresses ErbB2. One of the antibodies, called MGR3, was found to internalize, induce phosphorylation of ErbB2, and inhibit tumor cell growth in vitro.
McKenzie et al. Oncogene 4:543-548 (1989) generated a panel of anti-ErbB2 antibodies with varying epitope specificities, including the antibody designated TA1. This TA1 antibody was found to induce accelerated endocytosis of ErbB2 (see Maier et al. Cancer Res. 51:5361-5369 (1991)). Bacus et al. Molecular Carcinogenesis 3:350-362 (1990) reported that the TA1 antibody induced maturation of the breast cancer cell lines AU-565 (which overexpresses the erbB2 gene) and MCF-7 (which does not). Inhibition of growth and acquisition of a mature phenotype in these cells was found to be associated with reduced levels of ErbB2 receptor at the cell surface and transient increased levels in the cytoplasm.
Stancovski et al. PNAS (USA) 88:8691-8695 (1991) generated a panel of anti-ErbB2 antibodies, injected them i.p. into nude mice and evaluated their effect on tumor growth of murine fibroblasts transformed by overexpression of the erbB2 gene. Various levels of tumor inhibition were detected for four of the antibodies, but one of the antibodies (N28) consistently stimulated tumor growth. Monoclonal antibody N28 induced significant phosphorylation of the ErbB2 receptor, whereas the other four antibodies generally displayed low or no phosphorylation-inducing activity. The effect of the anti-ErbB2 antibodies on proliferation of SKBR3 cells was also assessed. In this SKBR3 cell proliferation assay, two of the antibodies (N12 and N29) caused a reduction in cell proliferation relative to control. The ability of the various antibodies to induce cell lysis in vitro via complement-dependent cytotoxicity (CDC) and antibody-mediated cell-dependent cytotoxicity (ADCC) was assessed, with the authors of this paper concluding that the inhibitory function of the antibodies was not attributed significantly to CDC or ADCC.
Bacus et al. Cancer Research 52:2580-2589 (1992) further characterized the antibodies described in Bacus et al. (1990) and Stancovski et al. of the preceding paragraphs. Extending the i.p. studies of Stancovski et al., the effect of the antibodies after i.v. injection into nude mice harboring mouse fibroblasts overexpressing human ErbB2 was assessed. As observed in their earlier work, N28 accelerated tumor growth whereas N12 and N29 significantly inhibited growth of the ErbB2-expressing cells. Partial tumor inhibition was also observed with the N24 antibody. Bacus et al. also tested the ability of the antibodies to promote a mature phenotype in the human breast cancer cell lines AU-565 and MDA-MB453 (which overexpress ErbB2) as well as MCF-7 (containing low levels of the receptor). Bacus et al. saw a correlation between tumor inhibition in vivo and cellular differentiation; the tumor-stimulatory antibody N28 had no effect on differentiation, and the tumor inhibitory action of the N12, N29 and N24 antibodies correlated with the extent of differentiation they induced.
Xu et al. Int. J. Cancer 53:401-408 (1993) evaluated a panel of anti-ErbB2 antibodies for their epitope binding specificities, as well as their ability to inhibit anchorage-independent and anchorage-dependent growth of SKBR3 cells (by individual antibodies and in combinations), modulate cell-surface ErbB2, and inhibit ligand stimulated anchorage-independent growth. See also WO94/00136 published Jan. 6, 1994 and Kasprzyk et al. Cancer Research 52:2771-2776 (1992) concerning anti-ErbB2 antibody combinations. Other anti-ErbB2 antibodies are discussed in Hancock et al. Cancer Res. 51:4575-4580 (1991); Shawver et al. Cancer Res. 54:1367-1373 (1994); Arteaga et al. Cancer Res. 54:3758-3765 (1994); and Harwerth et al. J. Biol. Chem. 267:15160-15167 (1992).
A recombinant humanized anti-ErbB2 monoclonal antibody (a humanized version of the murine anti-ErbB2 antibody 4D5, referred to as rhuMAb HER2 or HERCEPTIN®) has been clinically active in patients with ErbB2-overexpressing metastatic breast cancers that had received extensive prior anticancer therapy. (Baselga et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 14:737-744 [1996]).
ErbB2 overexpression is commonly regarded as a predictor of a poor prognosis, especially in patients with primary disease that involves axillary lymph nodes (Slamon et al., and [1989], supra; Ravdin and Chamness, Gene 159:19-27 [1995]; and Hynes and Stern, Biochim Biophys Acta 1198:165-184 [1994]), and has been linked to sensitivity and/or resistance to hormone therapy and chemotherapeutic regimens, including CMF (cyclophosphamide, methotrexate, and fluoruracil) and anthracyclines (Baselga et al., Oncology 11(3 Suppl 1):43-48 [1997]). However, despite the association of ErbB2 overexpression with poor prognosis, the odds of HER2-positive patients responding clinically to treatment with taxanes were greater than three times those of HER2-negative patients (Ibid). rhuMab HER2 was shown to enhance the activity of paclitaxel (TAXOL®) and doxorubicin against breast cancer xenografts in nude mice injected with BT-474 human breast adenocarcinoma cells, which express high levels of HER2 (Baselga et al., Breast Cancer, Proceedings of ASCO, Vol. 13, Abstract 53 [1994]).
Lymphocyte adherence to endothelium is a key event in the process of inflammation. There are at least three known pathways of lymphocyte adherence to endothelium, depending on the activation state of the T cell and the endothelial cell. T cell immune recognition requires the contribution of the T cell receptor as well as adhesion receptors, which promote attachment of T cells to antigen-presenting cells and transduce regulatory signals for T cell activation. The lymphocyte function associated (LFA) antigen-1 (LFA-1, CD11a, α-chain/CD18, β-chain) has been identified as the major integrin receptor on lymphocytes involved in these cell adherence interactions leading to several pathological states. ICAM-1, the endothelial cell immunoglobulin-like adhesion molecule, is a known ligand for LFA-1 and is implicated directly in graft rejection, psoriasis, and arthritis.
LFA-1 is required for a range of leukocyte functions, including lymphokine production of helper T cells in response to antigen-presenting cells, killer T cell-mediated target cell lysis, and immunoglobulin production through T cell-B cell interactions. Activation of antigen receptors on T cells and B cells allows LFA-1 to bind its ligand with higher affinity.
Monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) directed against LFA-1 led to the initial identification and investigation of the function of LFA-1. Davignon et al., J. Immunol., 127-590 (1981). LFA-1 is present only on leukocytes [Krenskey et al., J. Immunol., 131: 611 (1983)], and ICAM-1 is distributed on activated leukocytes, dermal fibroblasts, and endothelium. Dustin et al., J. Immunol., 137: 245 (1986).
Previous studies have investigated the effects of anti-CD11a MAbs on many T-cell-dependent immune functions in vitro and a limited number of immune responses in vivo. In vitro, anti-CD11a MAbs inhibit T-cell activation [Kuypers et al., Res. Immunol., 140: 461 (1989)], T-cell-dependent B-cell proliferation and differentiation [Davignon et al., supra; Fischer et al., J. Immunol., 136: 3198 (1986)], target cell lysis by cytotoxic T lymphocytes [Krensky et al., supra], formation of immune conjugates (Sanders et al., J. Immunol., 137: 2395 (1986); Mentzer et al., J. Immunol., 135: 9 (1985)), and the adhesion of T-cells to vascular endothelium. Lo et al., J. Immunol., 143: 3325 (1989). Also, the antibody 5C6 directed against CD11b/CD18 was found to prevent intra-islet infiltration by both macrophages and T cells and to inhibit development of insulin-dependent diabetes mellitis in mice. Hutchings et al., Nature, 348: 639 (1990).
IgE is a member of the immunoglobulin family that mediates allergic responses such as asthma, food allergies, and other type 1 hypersensitivity reactions. IgE is secreted by and expressed on the surface of B-cells or B-lymphocytes. IgE binds to B-cells (as well as monocytes, eosinophils and platelets) through its Fc region to a low affinity IgE receptor (FcεRII). Upon exposure of a mammal to an allergen, B-cells bearing a membrane-bound IgE antibody specific for the antigen are activated to form IgE-secreting plasma cells. The allergen-specific, soluble IgE secreted by plasma cells circulates through the bloodstream and binds to the surface of mast cells in tissues and basophils in the blood, through the high affinity IgE receptor (FcεRI). The mast cells and basophils thereby become sensitized for the allergen. Subsequent exposure to the allergen results in cross linking of allergen-specific IgE bound to basophilic and mast cellular FcεRI, which induces a release of histamine, leukotrienes and platelet activating factors, eosinophil and neutrophil chemotactic factors and the cytokines IL-3, IL-4, IL-5 and GM-CSF, which are responsible for clinical hypersensitivity and anaphylaxis.
The pathological condition hypersensitivity is characterized by an excessive immune response to (an) allergen(s) resulting in gross tissue changes if the allergen is present in relatively large amounts or if the humoral and cellular immune state is at a heightened level.
Physiological changes in anaphylactic hypersensitivity can include intense constriction of the bronchioles and bronchi of the lungs, contraction of smooth muscle and dilation of capillaries. Predisposition to this condition appears to result from an interaction between genetic and environmental factors. Common environmental allergens which induce anaphylactic hypersensitivity are found in pollen, foods, house dust mites, animal danders, fungal spores and insect venoms. Atopic allergy is associated with anaphylactic hypersensitivity and includes disorders such as asthma, allergic rhinitis and conjunctivitis (hay fever), eczema, urticaria and food allergies. Anaphylactic shock, a dangerous life-threatening condition that can occur in the progression of anaphylaxis, is usually provoked by insect stings or parenteral medication.
Recently, a treatment strategy has been pursued for Type 1 hypersensitivity or anaphylactic hypersensitivity which blocks IgE from binding to the high-affinity receptor (FcεRI) found on basophils and mast cells, and thereby prevents the release of histamine and other anaphylactic factors resulting in the pathological condition.
Interleukin-8 (IL-8) is neutrophil chemotactic peptide secreted by a variety of cells in response to inflammatory mediators (for a review see Hebert et al. Cancer Investigation 11(6):743 (1993)). IL-8 can play an important role in the pathogenesis of inflammatory disorders, such as adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), septic shock, and multiple organ failure. Immune therapy for such inflammatory disorders can include treatment of an affected patient with anti-IL-8 antibodies.
Sticherling et al. (J. Immunol. 143:1628 (1989)) disclose the production and characterization of four monoclonal antibodies against IL-8. WO 92/04372, published Mar. 19, 1992, discloses polyclonal antibodies which react with the receptor-interacting site of IL-8 and peptide analogs of IL-8, along with the use of such antibodies to prevent an inflammatory response in patients. St. John et al. (Chest 103:932 (1993)) review immune therapy for ARDS, septic shock, and multiple organ failure, including the potential therapeutic use of anti-IL-8 antibodies. Sekido et al. (Nature 365:654 (1993)) disclose the prevention of lung reperfusion injury in rabbits by a monoclonal antibody against IL-8. Mulligan et al. (J. Immunol. 150:5585 (1993)), disclose protective effects of a murine monoclonal antibody to human IL-8 in inflammatory lung injury in rats.
WO 95/23865 (International Application No. PCT/US95/02589 published Sep. 8, 1995) demonstrates that anti-IL-8 monoclonal antibodies can be used therapeutically in the treatment of other inflammatory disorders, such as bacterial pneumonias and inflammatory bowel disease.
Anti-IL-8 antibodies are additionally useful as reagents for assaying IL-8. For example, Sticherling et al. (Arch. Dermatol. Res. 284:82 (1992)), disclose the use of anti-IL-8 monoclonal antibodies as reagents in immunohistochemical studies. Ko et al. (J. Immunol. Methods 149:227 (1992)) disclose the use of anti-IL-8 monoclonal antibodies as reagents in an enzyme-linked immunoabsorbent assay (ELISA) for IL-8.